Blattsee
'''Blattsee' (Original: Leafpool) ist eine hellbraun gestreifte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen, weißen Pfoten und weißem Brustfell. Auftritte Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission Blattjunges und ihre Schwester Eichhornjunges sind erstmalig zu sehen, als Feuerstern seine Gefährtin Sandsturm in der Kinderstube besucht. Als Sandsturm Feuerstern ihre Namen vorschlägt, denkt der, dass ihr Name an Tüpfelblatt, die DonnerClan Heilerin, die Feuerstern geliebt hat, erinnert und an Blattstern, die Anführerin des WolkenClans. thumb|left|Blattteich Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not ''Sie kommt zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Eichhornpfote vor, und fragt wer Rabenpfote ist als dieser im Lager erscheint.thumb ''Das Herz eines Kriegers ''folgt Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht Schon im jungen Alter wollte Blattpfote Heilerin werden und gesellte sich immer öfter zu der Heilerin Rußpelz. Aus ihrer Sicht ist auch teilweise die zweite Staffel geschrieben. Blattsee hatte schon immer ein besonderes Verhältniss zu ihrer Schwester und wollte immer alles mit ihr zusammen machen. Sie fühlt und spürt im gewissen Maße einiges was ihre Schwester fühlt, so z.B., als Eichhornpfote einen Dorn in der Pfote hatte. Dies ist manchmal hilfreich. So übermittelt sie in Mitternacht ihrer Schwester, dass die Wurzel der Großen Klette gegen Bernsteinpelz' Rattenbiss hilft, indem sie welche isst und an Eichhornpfote denkt. Sie ist mit Mottenflügel befreundet und rettet Schilfpfote das Leben. Ihre beste Freundin ist jedoch Ampferschweif. Die beiden Kätzinnen sind oft zusammen unterwegs, um z.B. Kräuter zu sammeln oder heimliche Erkundungstouren zu starten. Auch erscheint ihr in ihren Träumen Tüpfelblatt, die sehr stolz darauf ist, dass eine von Feuersterns Töchtern den Weg der Heilerin gewählt hat und steht ihr hilfreich zur Seite. Mondschein ''Folgt Morgenröte Folgt ''Sternenglanz Sie findet den Mondsee und bekommt später ihren Heilernamen ''Blattsee.Sie intressiert sich immer mehr für Krähenfeder. Und als Krähenfeder ihr seine Liebe gesteht stellt sie fest, dass sie ebenfalls Gefühle für ihn hat, ist aber selbst ganz erschrocken, da sie weiß, dass sie solche Gefühle nicht haben darf, da sie eine Heilerkatze ist. ''Dämmerung Blattsee gesteht sich ebenfalls ihre Liebe zu Krähenfeder ein, jedoch weiß sie damit nicht umzugehen. Federschweif besucht sie im Traum um sie vor Zweibeinermüll im FlussClan-Territorium zu warnen. Mottenflügel kann nämlich keine Prophezeiungen vom SternenClan empfangen, da sie nicht an diesen glaubt. Sie geht für einige Zeit in den FlussClan, da die Katzen von dem Müll krank werden. Gemeinsam mit Mottenflügel und Maulbeerjunges kann sie die Katzen wieder heilen, aber Efeuschweif und Purzeljunges sterben trotzdem. Als sie die FlussClan-Katzen versorgt, vergisst sie sich mit Krähenfeder auf der Insel zu treffen und er geht ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. In den drei Tagen Abwesenheit zurück kehrt, hilft Lichtherz Rußpelz aus. Darüber ist Blattsee sehr frustriert, weil sie denkt, dass Lichtherz sie leicht ersetzen könne und sie in ihren Augen wie eine Schülerin behandelt wird. Rußpelz redet deshalb, mit ihr und weißt sie darauf hin, dass Lichtherz eine Aufgabe braucht, dass sie wütend auf Wolkenschweif ist, der sich viel um Minka kümmert. Kurze Zeit später gelangt sie in ihren Träumen in den Wald der Finsternis und sieht sie wie Tigerstern mit seinen Söhnen Habichtfrost und Brombeerkralle spricht. Sie ist darüber sehr bestürzt, da sie denkt, dass der SternenClan sie verlassen hat. Sie ist oft sehr verwirrt und verwechselt die Kräuter. Irgendwann schleicht sie sich aus dem Lager um sich heimlich mit Krähenfeder zu treffen. Sie wird dabei von Eichhornschweif verfolgt, die jedoch, nachdem sie sah wie verzweifelt ihre Schwester ist, verspricht nichts zu sagen. Blattsee wird immer einsamer und verzweifelter, da sie sich niemanden anvertrauen kann. Sie trifft sich die folgenden Nächte weiter mit Krähenfeder und kann sich nicht mehr richtig auf ihre Aufgaben als Heilerin konzentrieren. Rußpelz, die seit der Ankunft der Clans am See eine Verbindung zwischen Blattsee und Krähenfeder gespürt hat, erwischt beide an der WindClan-Grenze. Daraufhin kommt es zum Streit zwischen den beiden Kätzinnen. Blattsee meint Rußpelz wisse nicht was Liebe ist und deshalb nicht wissen könne wie das ist, hin- und hergerissen zu sein. Die Heilerin antwortet ihr darauf das sie so viel aufgegeben hat. Rußpelz lässt sie gehen und Blattsee flüchtet zum Mondsee, wo ihr Tüpfelblatt im Traum begegnet die ihr versichert, dass sie nur ihrem Herzen folgen muss. Blattsee entscheidet sich daraufhin zu Krähenfeder zu gehen und ihren Clan mit Krähenfeder zu verlassen. Doch als Mitternacht sie findet, entschließt sie sich doch ihren Clan zu helfen und geht wieder zurück. Als sie und Krähenfeder zurück zu ihren Clans gehen, sagt sie das sie ihn wirklich lieben würde. Aber nicht genug um ihren Clan, Familie und Freunde zu verlassen. Blattsee ist dabei als Rußpelz stirbt und macht sich Vorwürfe deswegen. Sie hilft Ampferschweif nach Rußpelz' Tod bei der Geburt. Sonnenuntergang Blattsee fühlt sich immer noch schuldig, dass Rußpelz gestorben ist. Sie steht zwischen der Entscheidung ob sie jemandem über ihren Traum über den Wald der Finsternis erzählen soll oder nicht.In einem Traum erscheinen ihr jedoch Blaustern, Gelbzahn und der ihr bis dahin unbekannte Löwenherz und bringen sie auf den rechten Weg zurück. Bei dieser gelegenheit wird Blattsee erstmals auf eine Kette aus drei Sternen am Himmel aufmerksam, Blaustern jedoch will ihr deren Bedeutung noch nicht offenbaren. Blattsee hat große Angst, dass ihre Mentorin Rußpelz ihr die Schuld an ihrem Tod gibt, da sie ihr nicht in ihren Träumen erscheint. Auch um ihre Schwester, die sich nun wieder zu Brombeerkralle hingezogen fühlt, hat sie Angst. Diese Angst jedoch lindert ein Zeichen des SternenClans, die Spuren der Beiden Katzen verweben sich miteinander. An einem Morgen beobachtet sie Brombeerkralle,wie er aus dem Lager schleicht, sie folgt ihm. Sie sieht wie er auf den See schaut,als nichts interessantes passiert schläft sie ein. Später weckt Brombeerkralle sie und fragt ob sie ihm gefolgt sei, sie log dass sie Kräuter Sammeln gegangen sei. Auf der Großen Versammlung behauptet Mottenflügel, ein Zeichen empfangen zu haben. Später belauscht Blattsee sie und Habichtfrost, der ihr droht. Tüpfelblatt zeigt ihr mit einem Schmetterlingsflügel, dass das Mottenflügel-Zeichen nicht vom SternenClan ist, dieser Mottenflügel aber trotzdem als Heilerin akzeptiert. Sie zeigt der verzweifleten Blattsee auch, dass Rußpelz als Rußjunges wiedergeboren wurde und sie sie deshalb nicht in ihren Träumen besucht. Da Mottenflügel nicht an den SternenClan glaubt, wird Blattsee vom SternenClan auserkoren, Mottenflügels Schülerin, Maulbeerpfote, in dieser Hinsicht zu unterrichten. Federschweif erscheint ihr im Traum und gemeinsam reisen sie in Maulbeerpfotes Träume. Auch bei Maulbeerpfotes Aufnamezeremonie am Mondsee ist Blattsee in ihren Träumen zugange. Feuerstern fragt ob sie ein Zeichen vom Sternenclan erhalten habe ob er einen neuen Zweiten Anführer ernennen sollte. Sie sagt dass er wahrscheindlich davon ausgehen muss das Graustreif tot sei. Sie erinnert sich aber auch nachher daran das sie Graustreif nicht im Sternenclan gesehen hatte verschwieg es aber. Später Träumt sie davon dass das Donnerclan Lager ohne Schutz ist bis auf eine Schützende Brombeerhecke mit Dornen die aussehen wie Krallen. Ihr wird klar das Brombeerkralle der neue Donnerclan Anführer werden sollte. Sie erzählt Feuerstern von ihrem Traum, der dann auch Brombeerkralle ernannt. left|thumb Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger Blattpfote heißt dich Willkommen, stellt sich vor, nimmt dies aber wieder zurück, als sie sich daran erinnert, dass die Clans sehr bekannt sind. Sie spricht darüber, dass der Leser gerne etwas über das Kriegergesetz wissen möchte, erklärt diesen und sagt dem Leser, er solle es sich bequem machen. Bei jedem Gesetz erklärt oder drückt sie das jeweilige Gesetz aus. Nahe am Ende redet sie über Regeln, die es nicht in das Gesetz geschafft haben und im Epilog bedankt sie sich bei dir fürs Zuhören und bringt dich zum Rand des Territoriums. thumb Familie *Mutter: Sandsturm *Vater: Feuerstern *Schwester: Eichhornschweif *Großmütter: Buntgesicht, Nutmeg *Großväter: Rotschweif, Jake *Tante: Prinzessin *Halbtante: Rauchfell, Ruby *Halbonkel: Aschenpelz, Geißel, Socks *Urgroßmütter: Robinwing, Swiftbreeze *Urgroßväter: Fuzzypelt, Adderfang *Cousins: Wolkenschweif, vier unbekannte Junge *Gefährte: Krähenfeder (ehemals) *Tochter: Hollyleaf *Söhne: Lionblaze, Jayfeather Sonstiges *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Großvater Rotschweif der Bruder von Tüpfelblatt ist. *Sie hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater früher als Hauskätzchen lebte. *In Das Gesetz der Krieger hätte sie schon Blattsee heißen müssen, da der Dachsangriff schon vorkam. *In Morgenröte wird Blattpfote als braun gescheckte Kätzin beschrieben. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere